Más Allá del Tiempo
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Que el tiempo avanzaba era ineludible. Peter hizo una broma, pero Tony se lo tomó muy personal. WinterIron.


He aquí mi segundo fic winteriron. Debo de agradecer enormemente la aceptación de mi anterior historia. Y sí, habrá continuación de esa :)

Te lo dedico a ti, mi querida Priscila, compañera fiel y amiga. La única que escucha mis delirios y aconseja. Gracias.

También, por supuesto, a todos los que gusten de leer. Sin más, espero y disfruten de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.**

* * *

Nunca supo del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que, por esas casualidades – llámenle _Friday_ – el reloj le avisó que pronto sería medianoche. Peter saltó de su banqueta con una expresión de horror dibujada en su rostro ¡su tía lo mataría! Se movió rápido guardando algunas cosas en su mochila, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras murmuraba alguna excusa media ensayada para evitar el regaño que, estaba seguro, recibiría. Cuando levantó su vista por fin hacia la otra persona allí presente, se percató de que Tony ni siquiera había hecho ademan alguno de que le había escuchado, seguía sumergido dentro de unos circuitos y códigos que a pesar de ser un joven genio no llegaba a comprender, según le había dicho, era un nuevo sistema de navegación para su traje, algo con el que podría – a palabras de Tony – viajar por el universo. Peter se quedó un momento observándolo, olvidándose de su problema de horarios, el castaño estaba tan concentrado y con una mueca graciosa que le hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Era un alivio para él y para todos los que sentían aprecio por ese hombre, el verlo… en paz, lejos de las lúgubres marcas que una guerra sin sentido le habían dejado. Pero había algo distinto que Peter no tardó en percibir, su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa.

Y Tony pudo haberse hecho el desentendido, ignorar a su joven ayudante y aprendiz, y continuar con su adorada armadura, pero sabía que algo se traía entre manos, tanto tiempo juntos no había sido en vano, lo conocía bien. Fastidiado, dejó la soldadora a un lado, iba a contar hasta diez, pero luego recordó que la paciencia no era su fuerte. Tony tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa donde estaba trabajando, seguido de eso llevó su mano hacia su rostro, masajeando el puente de su nariz.

Ese chico le sacaba de quicio. Lo adoraba, sí, pero le sacaba de quicio.

Peter gozaba de un privilegio que tan sólo una persona más – aparte de Tony todo sea dicho – tenía, y ese era el acceso ilimitado a su taller, estuviera o no el genio rondando por sus dominios. Dicha confianza se debía al hecho de que, como Tony, Peter disfrutaba de planear, diseñar y crear tecnología y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, el castaño se sentía feliz de contar con su presencia, y el aire jovial que le trasmitía, con sus ideas y proyectos, los cuales Tony financiaba con gusto. En resumidas cuentas, Peter Parker tenía libre albedrío para hacer y deshacer dentro del taller de Tony. Pero la paciencia del ingeniero no era una de ellas.

—¿Qué tanto ves?

Se había hartado de esos ojos cobaltos enfocados fijos en su persona. Si deseaba decirle algo, que lo escupiera y ya. Peter no le respondió de inmediato pero su sonrisa burlesca se apoderó de su rostro. Tony entrecerró sus ojos expectante y asombrado, ese niñato estaba absorbiendo sus manías muy rápidamente y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Probablemente sería malo.

—Estás envejeciendo.

Muy malo.

La expresión en su rostro se congeló. No se había esperado tal respuesta, por lo que su mente se apagó por unos instantes. Sostuvo la mirada del más joven, aguardando por que quizá terminase esa frase con algo más… alentador, pero Peter no dijo más nada, en cambio, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Entonces, las luces en su cabeza volvieron a funcionar y con frustración se retiró los lentes de aumento, al mejor estilo Bruce Banner, que traía puestos. Y maldijo. Era la primera vez que los usaba, los había mandado a hacer pensando que (previa consulta médica por insistencia de Pepper) como todo en él, le quedaría _cool_.

—Ten cuidado con tus palabras mocoso, o ésta puede ser tu última visita a mi taller y mi Torre.

Peter largó una sonora carcajada, mientras terminaba de colocarse su chaqueta y mochila.

—Señor Stark, le recuerdo que ahora soy un vengador, tengo acceso directo a ésta Torre.

—Pero no a mi taller, desde mañana tu escaneo se registrara como denegado, ¿has escuchado Friday?

— _Sí señor, el joven Parker ya no tiene acceso a esta área_ —comunicó la IA.

—Buena chica.

Tony sonrió con autosuficiencia, ya no quedaba nada de la sonrisa que hasta hacía escasos segundos portaba el mocoso de Queens, ésta fue reemplazada por una mueca que nadaba entre arrepentimiento, frustración y tristeza. Peter se le arrojó en brazos rogando por un perdón, pero Tony también sabía ser dramático, implantó la ley de hielo, así que simplemente despidió a un cabizbajo Peter. Con eso tendría suficiente escarmiento junto al regaño de su tía. Claro que Tony no vetaría al joven para siempre, pensaba devolverle su exclusiva membresía al taller, pero disfrutaría enormemente imaginárselo sufriendo, así aprendería a respetar ¡a él nadie lo llamaba viejo!

Tony largó un suspiro, observando sus lentes sobre la mesa de trabajo. No debería haberle hecho caso a Pepper, pensó, aun cuando ella siempre tenía razón. La tuvo cuando lo dejó, la tuvo cuando le hizo ver que él no la amaba, no al menos como pareja… Pepper lo conocía demasiado bien. Entrecerró sus ojos ofuscado por esa espina que se instaló en su consciencia y por más que pretendía no darle importancia, las palabras de Peter le habían afectado. Sabía que el muchacho no tuvo la intensión de herirlo, pero, era la primera vez, literal, que alguien le hacía un comentario como ese, él no se sentía viejo, era consciente de que ya había pasado esa etapa de dudas existenciales y que realmente, nada significativo había cambiado en su persona. Seguía siendo el genio, millonario, filántropo… ah, sí, y no tan playboy. No pudo evitar pensar en él, ¿pensaría lo mismo? ¿Lo veía como un hombre mayor? ¿Y desde cuándo él era tan desconfiado de sí mismo?

—¿Dónde está tu ego, Stark?... ¡Bah! Estupideces—no le daría más vueltas al asunto, era absurdo.—Friday, cierra todo, hemos terminado por hoy.—Tony tomó los lentes y salió del taller.

— _De inmediato señor, que descanse_.

••

Dos años. Y quizá sí había cambiado algo significativo en su persona, y es que se sentía exactamente así; persona. Dos años, y los círculos se habían cerrado al fin, algunas veces sintió que el tiempo corría demasiado a prisa, muchas otras – más de las que les gustaría – sintió que el tiempo se detenía por completo. Algo natural al que no le prestaba atención, sin embargo era ineludible el hecho de que para bien o para mal, el tiempo transcurrió. Rápido, lento, no importaba. Avanzó. Y recién en ese momento lo notó. Antes, preocupado por rearmar los pedazos rotos y desperdigados de él no pensó en ello, y ahora, que aquellos pedazos volvían a tener forma y calor, le importaba menos. Era cierto que se sentía «mejor que nunca» pero, ¿los demás lo verían así, o pensaban igual que Peter? Llegó hasta su habitación apenas iluminada por un velador y de inmediato el olor a sándalo invadió sus fosas nasales provocando que su cuerpo se relajara y sonriera, seguido del sonido de la ducha. James estaba de regreso.

Se acercó a la cama que compartía con el soldado y observó una camisa, seguramente dejada allí por James para vestirla después de su ducha. La sonrisa no abandonó sus labios mientras su mente divagaba entre recuerdos. Aún le resultaba increíble el cómo habían terminado sus vidas entrelazadas, superando algo que en principio pareció utópico, inalcanzable. Cierto era que para que la paz llegara, primero debió de correr mucha agua... mucho odio. Pensaba que nunca saldría del fango, hundiéndose cada vez un poco más entre soledad y rencores, pero como tantas otras veces, se había equivocado, le había dado al tiempo el poder absoluto para contradecirlo, sacudiéndolo cuando lo encontraba sulfurado por su propio veneno. Golpeándole para abrir sus ojos, en los momentos a los que se negaba a ver la obviedad.

Una vez sintió que un par de ojos azules le quebraban la razón. Hoy, esos mismos ojos eran _su_ razón.

—Anthony…

Tony respingó al escuchar a James, se había inmiscuido tan profundo en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando su pareja había regresado a la habitación. Tony lo observó con la tenue luz del velador, con su sombra gigante dibujándose por detrás. No dijo nada, se limitó a verlo, a repasar su figura imponente, con ese brillo en la mirada que le estremecía como pensó que ya nunca sentiría, pues sus irises acuosos se le clavan en el pecho, electrificándolo de pies a cabeza, porque nunca en su vida había pensado ver lo que estos reflejaban; a él, un espejo de cristales rotos. Y él poseía las piezas.

Bucky enarcó una ceja al verlo en ese estado, no era la primera vez que lo contemplaba así y sabía exactamente por los terrenos donde andaba. Para él, era fácil leer esos hechizantes ojos marrones, porque compartían demasiadas cosas que nadie más entendería a ese nivel. Se acercó hasta quedar justo parado frente a Tony.

—Pensé que dormiría solo esta noche, Naciones Unidas ya se ha hartado de ti—dijo a modo de broma, Bucky sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Debo darte todo el crédito por eso.—Tony suspiró al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho del soldado, odiaba mostrarse así de vulnerable, pero James tenía la increíble habilidad de desarmar todas sus defensas.—¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

—Peter ha dicho que estoy envejeciendo ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

James parpadeó unos instantes antes de comenzar a reír, y no pudo evitar hacerlo aún más cuando Tony infló sus cachetes en un gesto por demás aniñado y característico en él, el cual denotaba su enfado.—¿Te parece gracioso? O sea que lo crees también.

—Anthony, todos envejecemos, ¿Cuál es el problema?—Tony se apartó con el rostro inflamado en cólera.

—Y lo dice el que tiene como mil años… estúpido suero.—James bufó pero no abandonó su sonrisa.

—Peter es un niño, todos los que tengan más de treinta años les parecerá viejos, y si no tendría este suero, no estaría aquí, contigo, del mismo modo se hubieran evitado muchas cosas—volvió a matar la distancia, buscando el plácido sopor que sólo el cuerpo de Tony le daba—; digamos que es una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

—Ya…

Tony no dijo más nada, alzando su cuerpo para perderse en los labios de quien era su mitad. Bucky se lo agradeció y no dudó en corresponderle con la necesidad de siempre, la de evocar esa imperiosa e irrefutable realidad en la que vivía, perdiéndose entre los brazos del hombre al que alguna vez le quitó todo… y lo apresó más contra su cuerpo, demandando sus caricias, convirtiendo esas manos en su mecanismo para sobrevivir. Tony se apartó un momento, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que así lo observara y entendiera que estaba allí entre esas cuatro paredes, buscaba a través de sus caricias, de sus ojos destellantes, de besos conciliadores, que regresara a su realidad, que volviera de los náufragos melancólicos en dónde arrastraba su mente en ocasiones – más de las que quisiera – Tony no le permitía volver sobre esos dominios gobernados por una mente que no le correspondía, no cuando lo necesitaba ahí, con él.

James sonrió con una mueca desfallecida antes de capturar sus labios una vez más, adicto a ellos, pues Tony representaba la parte más esencial en él. Cuando dio respiro a aquel cuerpo, notó el objeto que el castaño tenía en una de sus manos, arrebatándoselos, no necesitaba muchas palabras para entender por dónde había iniciado el conflicto de edad. Con cuidado colocó los lentes en Tony, acariciando su cabello cuando sus manos llegaron a estos, no eran de esos lentes de diseñador que el genio solía utilizar, estos tenían un marco fino de color negro.

—Te sientan bien, sigo sin entender cuál es el problema.

—No es cómo me sienten, es lo que representan, Buchanan.

No pudo evitar sonreír ¡vaya que ese hombre le desarmaba a voluntad! Nunca habían acordado algo así, sólo se dio, natural como toda su relación. Desde un inicio, cuando sus encuentros se limitaban a juntas para rearmar los acuerdos y a los Vengadores, Tony tuvo la singularidad de llamarlo por su segundo nombre, y cierto era, que le encantaba, como todo en ese hombre terminaba encantándole.

—Explícame.—Tony suspiró.

—Tú en quince, veinte años seguirás tan apuesto y joven como hasta ahora, habrás envejecido lo que en una persona normal corresponde a diez años, quizá menos, y yo…

Sí, supo que no era momento de sonreír tal y como lo hacía, más que las veces anteriores, pero la felicidad que experimentaba no dejaba lugar para nada más. ¿Cuántas veces podría jactarse de ver a Tony de esa manera? Expuesto ¿y qué hizo él para merecer tenerlo a su lado? Tanta emoción no cabía en su pecho. Sus manos, la de carne y huesos y la de metal, se posaron en sus hombros, sin permanecer allí por mucho tiempo, recorriendo de manera pausada su contorno, llegando al extremo de la camisa sin mangas que estaba usando Tony, introduciendo los dedos por debajo de ésta, tatuando sus yemas por esa piel amada. La camisa fue retirada sin resistencia alguna. Bucky podía sentir que poseía mucho más de lo que se merecía, pero agradecía por ello, siempre.

—A veces me gustaría que comprendieras bien, todo lo que produces en mí…

Tony tragó con dificultad ante la mirada del otro, oscura y anhelante, tensando sus músculos cuando los brazos de James lo empujaron a la cama y retiraban lo único que portaba en ese momento. El castaño siguió con la mirada la toalla que se deslizaba por las piernas de Bucky, volviendo a conectar con aquellos irises azules que le traspasaban sin tregua el alma. Ya que más daba pensar en lo que sucedería veinte años en el futuro, cuando tenía todo lo que deseaba en su presente, donde era despojado de sus últimas vestimentas quedando a merced de esos ojos hechos caricias que le quemaban la piel, se dejó hacer cerrando los parpados al instante en que los labios de James se sellaban capturando pedacitos de piel en su pecho. Enterrando sus dedos sobre su espalda, cuando las manos del soldado se aventuraron a tocar más allá, volvieron sus labios a ser prisioneros de su exuberante par, ahogando allí un gemido. Y sus manos subieron, capturando mechones de ese cabello rebelde que aún se conservaba largo, porque así le gustaba. Jadeó al balancear su cadera, provocando el contacto íntimo, deleitándose con los gruñidos que James exhalaba, y este se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de su amante, apretando, abrazando y besando cuanto tenía a su alcance, esos movimientos tan bien conocidos pero que siempre resultaron placenteros. El contraste entre sus pieles, la fricción que se mixturaba junto a las sombras que la luz pincelaba sobre las paredes, anudando sus cuerpos en busca de esa satisfacción que jamás era saciada. Nunca, nunca se saciarían del otro, y ese pensamiento generaba emoción en ambos, imposible de dimensionar.

James tentó vaivenes oscilantes, choques furtivos de su sexo contra la más que dispuesta entrada de Tony, lo besó antes de fundirse con él, arrastrando sus consciencias a esos campos prístinos de dulce goce. Observarlo así, con esos ojos turbios, eclipsados por él, el sonrojo que se extendía desde el puente de su nariz hasta esos pómulos escandalosos y esos labios… ligeramente hinchados por causa suya, abiertos, por donde se escapaban bellos jadeos que coronaba con su nombre en un timbre de voz quebrado. No existía para Bucky definición mejor de belleza que un Tony entregado al completo, lejos de la máscara y el sello Stark que el mundo conocía. Aceleró sus movimientos, conocedor de que el final estaba cerca, tensando así las manos sobre un Tony quien se removió violeto cuando su propia liberación le recorrió desde centro de su pecho hasta los pies, durmiéndole los dedos. Unos instantes después Bucky sentía como el aliento exagerado que su amante dejaba salir le quemaba la piel, a sí mismo el calor conocido vibraba en su vientre, bajando, hasta que no tuvo fuerzas para nada más.

Cuando el aliento dejó de pincharle los pulmones y su corazón bombeó de manera normal se dejó caer a un lado de Tony, a quien, por supuesto, le costó un poco más el recuperarse. Lo apresó en su pecho dando besos sobre su frente y cabellos.

—Puedo comprender lo que dices.—dijo al fin el genio.

—La edad no cambiará en nada lo que siento, yo ya hice mi elección Tony.

—Eres un idiota idealista, Buchanan—murmuró con desenfado, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban amodorrados.

—Tal vez—besó una vez más esos labios y quitando los lentes que aún conservaba puestos el castaño, dejando que el sueño también lo haga su presa—; pero así te gusto.

—Vanidoso.

—Tómalo como una victoria Anthony, ahora descansa.

Tony gruñó algo que no llegó a comprender, Bucky cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios. Él lo había perdido todo en la vida, y aún seguía juntando pedazos a pedazos los recuerdos que se habían fragmentado en su interior, mas ahora tenía un motivo mayor, proteger lo que más quería en esa vida.

Lo único que necesitaba en esa vida, más allá del tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Notas** : Y, ¿qué les pareció? Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _No profundicé, intencionalmente, el tema de cómo llegaron a su relación actual, ya que será historia en otros fics. Tampoco incluí a Steve, creo no era necesario, por lo menos no aquí. Si hice mención de Pepper, más allá de su relación, imagino que ella siempre será alguien importante en la vida de Tony, si bien no me gusta la pareja que conforman (en realidad no me gusta Gwyneth Paltrow)la prefiero cerca, como amiga y consejera. Y por último, me encanta la idea de que Tony lo llame por "Buchanan"_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, será hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
